Demons from Heaven
by BeyondMidnight
Summary: A new girl is found by L. Will she awake new feelings by the detective? In the meanwhile a secret culprit commits several crimes. What has this to do with the 'mirror of life? LxOC
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**This is my first real DN story. Please don't kill me for my bad grammar! I do not own Death Note.**

It was storming. The rain slammed against the windows like fists. Lightning made the sky light up for a bit as the thunder made it sound like the sky could fall down on Earth any second. L had always enjoyed watching it, so he was now. Standing in front of the largest window in the enormous building and doing nothing but breathing. It was the best way to think. A normal picture for anyone who could see him but L wouldn't be L if there wasn't something odd about it. The odd thing was that he wasn't thinking about the Kira-case. No in fact! He was thinking about a whole new case. In the past few days the news of someone hurting people in an extraordinary way had played with his mind. All the people who were found had strange marks on their neck and had lost a lot of blood. It looked so simple, so easy to solve. Everyone would say it was a vampire of some freaky person stabbing people in the neck with a pointy thing, but not L. He thought… no… he knew that there was more. And he was the one to find it out.

"Ryuzaki." A voice waked L up from his thoughts. He turned his head and met Light Yagami's eyes. Slowly he turned his gaze back to the sky.

"You've standing here for two hours. Are you okay?" Light asked. The sky light up again in and the flash of light he could see the look on L's face. As soon as the light disappeared, the room was filled with darkness again.

"I'm fine, Light-kun. I just need to think things over." L explained.

"Maybe I can help." Light offered but L shook his head.

"You and the other people here are already helping with the second case." He said.

"I see. You're thinking about the vampire case again. Is it bothering you that much?" Light asked interested.

"Yes. It has been a few days since the first victim and we're not able to get any closer to the culprit." L said. Light knew he was right, but it won't have any effect on Light himself. Light shut his eyes as lightening brightened the air.

"I'm going back. Are you coming with me?" Light asked as he turned to walk away.

"No, but I won't stay here for long." L answered him. Light nodded and walked away. L heard the door close. With his eyes half closed watched he as the air was filled with lightening again and the sound of thunder followed close after. The rain was still slamming on the windows, but for L's ears inaudible. Even the thunder was no longer heard by him. Every sound seemed to disappear as soon as it reached his ears. It was an odd sound that filled his head, softly stroke his ears. A pure sounds only audible for those who need to hear them. Soft and pure, loud and clear. L closed his eyes in peace. And beneath his breath he whispered:

"_I can hear them."_


	2. Chapter 2: In and Out

**Me: Chapter 2 is up!**

**Light: And that's good because…?**

**L: Because Night-san can now think of the next chapter. When she doesn't write her ideas down she can be gloomy.**

**Light: Night-san?**

**Me: Yeah, midnightschredder is far too long, so I prefer Night.**

**L: Night does not own DN or songs that might be sung in this story.**

Light was typing away on his computer while the others were simply going through files they had collected. Nothing odd at the first sign although Light thought different about it. The odd thing for him was the empty chair next to him and the person who was missing. He sighed. L had not been himself the past days.

"Light-kun, is something wrong?" Light immediately recognized Matsuda's voice.

"No, I'm fine." Light simply answered. One of the doors that leaded to the room swung open. A person with raven black hair stepped in.

"Ryuzaki, we were just going through this files. Nothing odd yet." Aizawa told the incoming person. L stopped and looked at his team.

"Thank you for the hard work. If you don't mind, I'll go out for a bit." L told them not turning his gaze away. The men in front of him gave him a nod and he left.

"L going out?" Mogi said confused. Matsuda shrugged and they went back to work.

L was walking across the street, ignoring the people who were staring at him. His hands were in his pockets and his thought were by gami-knows-where. From his view he was just walking in total darkness with no sounds except his own footsteps on the hard ground. Suddenly the silence was broken by a beautiful sound. The sound formed words that contained the music in them as well. The strange thing was… there was no music at all. It was singing, pure and lovely but yet so cold and painful. He could hear it so clear.

"_Your cruel devise  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill…_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison!  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains._

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat…_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison!"_

In the total darkness a figure appeared. It was obviously a women. Her hair was shoulder length and dark chocolate brown, almost black. Her skin was pale although not as pale as L's. She wore dark blue jeans which hugged her lower body tight, a strawberry red shirt and a black vest with hood and short sleeves. She had black-white sneakers on. Her eyes were closed as her as her hair swung casually behind her. When she opened them L saw the only strange thing about her. Her eyes were yellow golden instead of a normal human eye color. She noticed L and both stopped, staring at each other.

"You have a beautiful voice." L finally said. The girl smiled warmly at him.

"My name is Yuki." She said waiting for L to response.

"Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you Yuki-san." L said.

"Ryuzaki-kun, can I ask you something?" Yuki asked him. L thought about it and nodded. He lead them to the park. All the way to the place was silent. No one dared to say something. L's thoughts were racing through his mind. What could she possible want from him? Could he just trust her and follow her? No, she was following him. He didn't feel the slightest suspicion around her. Why? He woke up from his thoughts as they stopped in front of a park bench. L doubted for a second but sat down in his usual position. He blinked in surprise when he saw Yuki sitting on the ground with her feet pressed together. At least he was not the only one sitting in an odd way.

"What is it?" he asked after another moment of silence. Yuki gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, my question! I… uhm… this is a little difficult to ask because you don't even know me but… I…" Yuki tried. L looked at her intensely wondering what it could be she had to ask. He heard her taking a deep breath.

"Can I help you solving the vampire case?" she said all too quickly. L's eyes widened a bit as thoughts shot through his head like bullets. It was possible she knew of the vampire case although it was a small possibility, but it was impossible she could even knew HE was the one who was investigating. Was she bluffing? What was she thinking?

"I've practiced investigating for years and also based my study on it. I think I could really help you out." She continued. What was she saying? Was this serious? He didn't know and that meant her was speechless.

"So, how about it… detective L." she said almost darkly. L tensed up by hearing his name.

"How do you…" L couldn't finish his line.

"Know? I just said I was practicing investigating for years, didn't I?" she explained. Could it be that she was so good that she found out? No, impossible. He had been hiding for years and always distorted his voice. There was no way she knew him.

"Impossible. You can't know me and I've never told you." He said in his always calm voice. Yuki chuckled.

"You just did." She got him there. Maybe she was bluffing and he just confirmed what was supposed to be coincidence.

"You didn't know before you approached me, did you?" L concluded while resting his head on his knees staring at the ground.

"I did know." She said in a sigh. "And you confirmed it so I'm now 100% sure." Percentages? He liked her way of thinking.

"You seem rather young. Are you even adult?" L asked changing the subject. She shot him an almost hurt look.

"I am adult. In fact! I'm already 20." She told him.

"I see." L said hiding a surprised tone in his voice. Slowly the sky above them colored grey.

"How about my proposal, L?" she asked again. L brought his thumb to his mouth and played with his lip.

"I think I could use some help. Alright, but that means I have to bring you to the headquarter. I can't just do that so I'll have to blind you." He said thinking out loud. She jumped up in joy and clapped her hands.

"That's fine." She said happily. L reached in his pocket and grabbed a black cloth. Yuki covered her eyes and attached the two points together. L checked if she could see a thing and started to walk.

"L? L! I can't walk by myself you know. You're meant to help me." She said putting her hands on her hips. L turned around and walked back to her.

"I forgot. Please call me Ryuzaki with others around, Yuki-san." He said. He stopped next to her.

"Please hold my arm." He said keeping his hands in his pockets. He was still surprised that she wasn't complaining about the odd way he was walking or sitting. Yuki reached carefully in the distance 'til she found L's arm. She grabbed it with both of her arms as he led the way.

"Do you like singing, Yuki-san?" L asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. You can say so much with just music and the right words, it's amazing. Sometimes I can explain myself better by singing." She explained.

"I see." L simply answered. The HQ wasn't far away, they were there in a few minutes. Once they were inside, L stopped and untied the cloth around Yuki's head. Yuki released his arm and looked around in amaze.

"This place is huge! So this is where you do all the investigation things around the Kira case?" She said enjoying the lots of space around her. She knew about that case as well? Who was this girl?"

"Yes. If you will please follow me now." L said without giving her another look. She tilted her head and followed him into another room. From behind L's back she could see a few men working.

"Ryuzaki, welcome back." They were greeted by an almost overjoyed man with black hair. The black hair hung loose around his head making it almost look girly, although his face and body showed the opposite. The men then noticed Yuki standing behind L.

"You've brought someone?" He asked curiously. The other men gathered next to the men with a slight shocked expression on their faces. Apperently is was rare for someone to bring a stranger.

"Ryuzaki, can you explain this to us?" A men with weird brown-like hair asked in a hard tone. Yuki studied him and immediately got the feeling of disliking him. Sure he was handsome and obviously _almost _an adult, but he had a shadow covering himself. She woke up from her thoughts as L spoke up.

"Yes." He turned towards Yuki. "These people are Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Soichiro Yagami and Light Yagami. They are also helping me to solve this case. Everyone, I would like you to meet Yuki. She's our latest member."

"H-How do you know her?" Aizawa asked confused.

"I don't." L said in a sigh. "She came to me and I brought her here. She was blinded so she still doesn't knows where she is."

"This doesn't seems like you at all, Ryuzaki." Light said still in his hard tone. L simply ignored him and instead walked over to his chair in front of his computer and sat down in his odd position. The others shot Yuki a quick doubting glance and went back to work, except for Matsuda.

"I don't think i'm fully acctepted." She said in a quiet voice. Matsuda smiled at her.

"Don't take it personel just do your best and they'll start accepting you, I'm sure of that." He told her. She smiled warmly at him and started researching all the newspapers from the past few days.

**Me: That was it.**

**Light: …**

**L: Yuki means snow. Why snow?**

**Me: How should I know?**

**L and Light: Right…**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

**I have no idea if my dialogue grammar is still worse, but I'm working on it. Disclaimer: I do now own DN or any songs in this FanFic. This is pure fanmade.**

"Aizawa-san, are the test results here?" L's voice sounded through the room.

"Here it is." Came the answer along with some papers.

"Yagami-san, has the FBI answered yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Matsuda-san, do you have my coffee?"

"Yes, it's right in front of you." Matsuda said obviously in a hurry. L glanced down at his desk and lifted some papers. There it was! He drunk his coffee quickly and spun his chair around to look at his team. Everyone was busy since he had told them to solve this case as soon as possible. He grabbed a slice from his cake (Watari had given him that earlier) and shove it in his mouth. It was still early but L soon expected a certain girl with the newspaper.

"Everyone!" He was never wrong. Yuki run in the room and threw the newspaper on the table.

"Another four victims last night." Yuki said almost angry. L jumped out of his chair and walked over to the table along with the rest of the task force.

"So? What's so special about it?" Light asked his arms crossing.

"Just check it out. The mysterious culprit left a message this time." She answered holding the paper up to everyone. Matsuda grabbed the paper away from her and read the article.

"Apparently she calls herself 'Midnight Shredder'." Matsuda said while scanning the paper he still held.

"She?" Mogi asked. "Can you explain that?"

"Well, after some research by doctors in the hospitals they found marks of fingernails. They're very deep in the flesh, so they immediately thought it was a women." Matsuda explained. L took the paper away from Matsuda and scanned it quickly.

"That's not all. One of the victims described the figure as a women's figure." He said glancing up to face the team.

"How can you see if it's a women's figure?" Matsuda asked not-knowing. The rest of the task force glanced at him with a 'you-don't-even-know-that!?' face. Light rolled his eyes and pointed at Yuki. Matsuda studied her, causing her to blush, and nodded in understanding.

"Can we finally get back to work now?" Mogi asked annoyed. Yagami, Mogi, Aizawa and Light walked back to their working place, followed by Matsuda. Yuki watched them leaving while she wondered what it was she could do. As if he could read her mind, L spoke up.

"Yuki-san." He said quietly. "I want you to go to the nearest hospital and ask the victims about the night they were attacked. Can you do that?" Yuki faced the detective and gave a sharp nod.

"But there's one problem, I don't know where I am exactly." She said biting her bottom lip. L thought it through. He trusted her (he didn't know why) but the task force, did they trust her? He reached in his pocket and held up a small phone.

"With this phone you'll be able to locate someone in this place and you can contact me if necessary. I won't tell you which person it locates, I'm sure you can find that out. If something unexpected might happen to you, press this button and it will delete everything and destroy the memory chip." He explained before handing Yuki the phone. She blinked at him but grabbed the phone and left. L watched her leaving and didn't notice Light stepping next to him.

"Do you suspect her?" Light asked seriously. L jumped in surprise as he woke up from his thoughts. He glanced at the door that just closed.

"To be honest, I don't know. I trust her, just like I trusted you. She's my friend, but you are to so that should mean that, since you are a suspect, she is a suspect. But that'll also mean that everyone I might become friends with, will be a suspect and doesn't make any sense. At least she stays in the building at night so there's enough time to investigate it." L said thinking out loud. He brought his thumb to his mouth.

"Don't make it to perverted, you'll scare her off." Light said smiling. L shot him a glare and turned his attention back to the closed door as if he could burn it down just by looking at it.

"She sure is an interesting person." He concluded.

Yuki walked through the doors of the hospital. White walls surrounded her and the running doctors and nurses made her nervous. Everywhere was doors and every room contained at least one person. Yuki walked over to the reception were a young women sat with a smile on her face.

"I'm looking for the victims of Midnight Shredder. I'm almost certain you have heard of her." Yuki said looking intensely at the women who stood up with a sigh.

"Yes, I've heard of her. She's causing us lots of problems; we're almost out of blood transfers. Sorry, but I can't let you speak to someone unless you are somehow related to the person." The women said. Yuki rolled her eyes and tried to think of something she could do.

"Y-yes I am related to someone." Yuki said.

"And who is that, if I may ask." The women asked with her hands on her hips. Yuki hadn't thought of an explanation yet, what was she supposed to say?

"She's my aunt, but she never told me her name. I've always called her aunt." Yuki tried to cover the hint of a lie.

"I see. Well in that case, I'll take you to our patients and I'll show you them one by one." The women told her as she led Yuki through another hallway. She could not believe that actually worked. She smiled satisfied when they reached the first door. It contained a single bed and a man.

"Eeh… my aunt is a woman." Yuki said wondering if the nurse had heard a word she said. The nurse glanced through the window that showed the room.

"Oh how stupid of me, please follow me." And the nurse again walked away. A few seconds later they reached another door. This room contained a woman. The lights were turned off and she glanced at the white wall endlessly. Yuki doubted if she knew what she was looking at.

"Is this your aunt?" The nurse asked waking Yuki up from her thoughts. Yuki turned to her and nodded quickly. The nurse opened the door and allowed Yuki to enter the room. Yuki ignored the door closing behind her and shove slightly in the direction of the bed. The woman's glance turned towards her and Yuki could now see her eyes. They were glassy and almost lifeless. Yuki felt pity for the lady in front of her but was surprised that the color returned in the eyes of the lady as she noticed Yuki. She knew that she should tell the lady why she was here so she took a deep breath.

"I am…" She couldn't finish her greeting.

"I know who you are, why wouldn't I recognize you? I'm so glad to see you. Come sit down, dear." The lady spoke patting the empty space beside her. Yuki hesitated as she sat down. She suddenly felt nervous. What did the lady meant by 'I know who you are'?

"So how are you? How is school going?" the lady asked with a gentle smile. It warmed Yuki's heart that this woman was, somehow, glad to see her. Maybe it was good for her healthy? But really, how old did she think she was? School? She already passed school.

"Uhm… I'm fine and I already passed school. But that's not why I'm here." Yuki said turning very serious. It was then that she noticed the name card above her bed. Yuri… Yuki and Yuri? What was did suppose to mean?

"Then what is you wanted to ask, dear?" Yuri asked. Yuki, again, took a deep breath.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the day you were attacked. Where were you and at what time? And the most important thing, what happened?" Yuki asked keeping her eyes on Yuri who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Very well. I was walking through a dark alley, of course very stupid but I was late. It was about twelve 'o clock when I heard a strange noise and a scream. I doubted what I was supposed to do and went after the scream. When I reached the place the scream came from, I saw the most horrible sign I've ever seen. A young man lay on the ground, unconscious in a puddle of blood. Between me and the man was a younger woman, I think she wasn't even an adult. I screamed but covered my mouth quickly, but too late. She had already heard me and turned around. Blood leaked from the corner of her mouth that turned into a dark smile and her eyes… oh her eyes. Blood red eyes, glowing in the light of the moon. Hungrily staring at me as she licked the blood from her face. That's the last thing I can remember." Yuri told her. Yuki listened pitiful.

"Do you know anything about the other attacked ones?" Yuki asked quietly. Yuri looked thoughtful at the wall in front of her.

"The only thing they told me is that we were all attacked at the same spot. The alley is at the edge of the city near the park. It's between the empty factory and the warehouse." Yuri explained. Yuki nodded slowly and stood up.

"Well I should go by now, visiting hour is almost over and I've a lot to do. Thank you so much for telling me, I really liked our talk." Yuki said with a warm smile on her face. Yuri nodded.

"Do you promise to come back to me?" Yuri asked before Yuki walked away. Yuki was surprised by the question but felt that she must do the right thing.

"I promise. Be sure you get better, please. Goodbye for now." Yuki greeted her one last time before closing the door behind her. When she turned to look through the glass, she saw Yuri staring blankly at the white wall again. She didn't want to leave but it was nearly five 'o clock and L may be wondering if she would come back. Or at least some will, she was sure of that.

When she returned in the HQ she first sat down in one of the many chairs with a deep sigh and ran a hand through her dark hair. She was slightly surprised when Matsuda put a cup of tea in front of her. She lifted the cup to her lips, enjoying the warmth that stroked her face gently. Although it seemed that she was completely lost in her tea, she managed to notice the raven-haired detective walking up to her.

"Have you regained any useful information?" He asked. Yuki glanced up at him and put her cup down.

"No. It's quite difficult. These people are still shocked. I need time to regain any information so I think I should go a few times more." She explained trying to cover any hint of lies. L looked intensely at her, black orbs piercing through her. Yuki really had the idea that he could _read _her.

"I understand. Please do your best." He said before turning and leaving. Yuki smiled in relief and muttered a 'thank you' before drinking her tea.

**Me: That's it for this chapter. I'm still working on my dialogue grammar but it'll take a little longer.**

**Matsuda: Keep up the good work!**

**Light & L: Matsuda!**

**Matsuda: Sorry –leaves-.**

**Me: Yeah…. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight

**Yaay fourth chapter! Please enjoy, and please don't mind my grammar, I'm trying to get better but it'll take time! Disclaimer: Yeeah well go see the other chapters. L might be a little OOC here, I don't know.**

Yet another quiet day at the HQ that was now also the HQ of the 'vampire' case. Everyone was working. L had told them he needed time to think some things through so here he was, walking through a dark, empty hallway. It seemed very peaceful and above all, quiet. Still, somehow, he didn't liked it at all. Something was different and he knew it. The past few days, his life has changed but he didn't know which part. A beautiful yet peaceful sound filled the empty space around him. A guitar. L had never heard this song before, not that he listened to music often but still. The guitar was soon joined by a voice. The sound filled L's head and relaxed him a bit more. L peered through the crack in the door next to him. The song continued.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side.  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?  
But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple.  
No I can't spell it out for you…_

_If you just realize what I've just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now…_

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?  
Take time to realize  
Oh-OH I'm on your side  
Oh-oo-oh-oo-oh-oh-oh  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple.  
No I can't spell out for you…_

_If you just realize what I've just realized  
Then we'd perfect for each other and will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other but…_

_It's not the same, no it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way, if you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I've just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other,  
Just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now.  
Missed out on each other now,  
Missed out on each other now,  
We missed out on each other now, yeah._

The music stopped and L decided this was the moment to walk in. There, with darkness surrounding her, sat Yuki. It was nearly midnight and a clear night. The moon shone through her open window and light up her face. Her closed eyes opened slowly and watched L coming in. She put her guitar next to her bed and smiled.

"Am I disturbing you, Yuki-san?"

"No, not at all. I was just about to leave and look for some company."

"I see. I didn't know you played the guitar."

"You've never asked."

"It helps me."

"What was that?"

"It helps me think. In some manner I think music is relaxing and helps you get your head clear and makes you able to over-think things better. Not only music. Sounds are really helpful." L studied her reaction as he told her this. It seemed like she didn't care, she just stared out of her window. But what 'seems' isn't always true.

"Sure, sounds are interesting and they can help you, but you can't use it. Sounds are made to give you a feeling. It's not the music that helps you, it's your feelings. Sounds are wonderful, but you can't cling onto it when there's something more important you need. Everything leads to your emotions. What you hear, see and smell, it's all related to your feelings." Yuki explained still refusing to look up at L. L himself was staring at the interesting girl in front of him. She definitely was one of the most interesting yet fascinating persons he had met.

"Tell me L, what's the most wonderful feeling to you?"

"That would be when I'm, yet again, able to solve a case." Came the answer.

"I'd rather not call _that _a feeling. I call it an ego boost." She said hardly. L suddenly wanted to kick her, but yet wanted to be with her and hear what she has to say. But first, he needed to say something.

"How about happiness?" He asked.

"How about love?" She finally turned towards him and stood up.

"Love?" L repeated.

"You haven't experienced anything until you are in love."

"But you'll never know if it's real love." L said seriously. Yuki smiled and walked towards the window.

"Real love is when you can say that she's no medicine against the ticking off the clock, not the smile on your worst joke, no flower in bloom, not one of a thousand nights, no guarantee for a long happily life, not the answer to the question of our existence, not the rhythm of your heart, not the purest conscience, that she didn't come at the right moment, but that you don't care. That's love." Yuki said while staring at the beautiful moon high up in the sky. L stepped next to her and studied her face that looked even more pale than it normally was. But what struck him the most was her eyes, they reflected the moon perfectly and made it even look brighter. In the corner of her eyes he could see himself, sad, tired, broken and… holding someone. It was the strangest thing he had seen so far but it didn't frighten him as much as he thought it would. Her eyes… Yuki's eyes… they were like a mirror. A mirror that showed who you really are?

"I'm scared." She whispered. L woke up from his thoughts and looked surprised at her.

"What?" He asked whispering.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I might lose, 'cause if I do I can never return. I'm afraid of my feelings. I want to cry but I don't know if I can. I don't know anything and I'm afraid to learn." She whispered with her eyes closed. L listened to her without saying a word. Although he didn't quite understand what she meant, the words she used sounded beautiful and got more strength as the moon kept shining down through the single window in the room. He felt sorry. He felt like comforting her, but he still wasn't used to people touching him let alone he touching other people. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the girls slender body. He caught her in surprise and her eyes widen, showing the tears that slowly filled her bright eyes making them shine even more.

"I'll keep you from any harm. I promise." He said as her hair gently brushed against his skin. L could feel her arms wrapped around him and her face being buried in his shirt.

"Looks like you're my second real friend I have." He whispered as they broke their hug.

"So it will be then." Yuki replied joy returning in her voice again.

"Let's get back." Suggested L.

"Well… actually I'm a bit tired. Do you mind if I get some sleep tonight?" she asked as she tried to put on the cutest smile she had. L nodded and walked to the door.

"L… thanks." Yuki said before he could close the door. It could be her imagination but she thought she saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Now time to get rid of this headache." She muttered to herself as she walked past the window and straight to her closet. At least things got a little better for her.

**Me: This one kind a sucks but I couldn't think of something to end with.**

**Light: Maybe you can find something in your DESK!~**

**Me: Y-You're not supposed to look in my desk!**

**Light: -smirks- I did though.**

**L: What's in her desk?**

**Light & Me: Nothing."**

**L: Whatever you like. Please read and review so that she's happy yet again.**


	5. Chapter 5: My number one suspect

**Fifth chapter already! Yaay! And yes, I gave the culprit my username ^^ sorry! This does not mean that I have a role in the story. For disclaimer see other chapters.**

"Ne, Ryuzaki, what's up with you? You don't seem motivated to catch this mysterious culprit and solve the case at all. It's not like you." Light said while drinking yet another cup of coffee and looking at the raven-haired detective next to him. L sat in his odd manner but apparently he had turned around in his chair 'cause he was now leaning on the back of the chair. He turned his head a little to look at his younger companion.

"Not like me? That might be true. As for motivation, I don't have any." L said in a bored tone.

"You don't have any?" Light asked surprised.

"No, in fact I think this is just a waste of time. There are victims falling everyday and we're not able to get any closer. If my calculations are correct, the chance that we'll even catch this Midnight Shredder is about 8 percent which is extremely low compared to other cases. It's making me feel depressed." L explained. He grabbed another sweet and ate it.

"Where's the rest of the task force?" Light asked not looking at the eating detective anymore.

"I gave them the day off."

"Where's Yuki?"

"Probably in the hospital."

"She's there quite a lot, and yet she still has no information and why is she sleeping all night while she should be here investigating with us?" Light asked almost annoyed.

"That's right, she doesn't. Well, I guess it can't be helped." L said in a sigh. Light stood up, his hands turned into fists.

"Ryuzaki! What's wrong with you? She's acting more like a suspect than I've ever done! Why won't you see it? Or… maybe you're afraid to see it? Just because she's a girl? Think about it… L." With that Light left, leaving L alone with plenty of time to think.

"I'm afraid to see it? That can't be it. Why haven't I noticed it?" He whispered to himself while chewing his thumb. "It's certainly not because she's a girl." His eyes were half covered by his bangs and made a shadow falling over half his face, making him look dangerously.

Midnight fell across the land and covered the moon with a dark curtain of clouds, thin enough to see a little from her light. Light walked through the empty hallway of the twelfth floor when he heard something coming from the room across from his. Yuki's room. He knocked the door twice and when he got no answer, he opened it. The room was, to his surprise, empty and the window was left open. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the window to close it. He was about to close it when he heard a strange noise. Short after that he saw a shadow coming very close but didn't see it quick enough to keep him from getting tackled. He fell backwards on the hard floor and winced. His head pounded painfully as he still wasn't able to get up. Carefully he opened his eyes to see what tackled him. A dark figure was on top of him staring at him with a shocked expression. Bright yellow eyes, almost the color of the moon itself, stared at him.

"Y-Yuki?!" Light yelled startled. The figure, which was indeed Yuki, made a gesture to make clear he needed to keep his voice down.

"L-Light, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Apperently you didn't expect anyone to be here." Light said still trying to figure thinks out. Yuki growled and stood up giving Light the space he needed to get up himself.

"Can you leave now." Yuki asked hardly. She pointed at the door, her back to Light.

"First you're gonna answer some questions. How did you manage to get through that window?" Light asked seriously.

"I…jumped?" Yuki tried aware of the fact it sounded the total opposite of believable.

"We're at the twelfth floor. Why aren't you investigating with us like you should?"

"L… uh Ryuzaki… never told me to."

"It's obvious."

"No it's not!" Yuki protested loudly. Light sighed, this was going nowhere but into a fight and that meant he would probably be in a fight with L to. He just knew. He just then came up with an idea.

"Why are you always gone at night when you tell us you're sleeping?" He asked seriously. He noticed Yuki tensing up and turning around in shock.

"H-how do you know?" She asked with wide eyes. Light wanted to grin, she had just dug a hole for herself and was falling, really deep.

"Investigation. You've also been to the hospital several times, correct?" Yuki nodded defeated as she listened. "And you claim to have no useful information yet? Maybe you have, but it could bring you in danger, am I right?" Yuki doubted what she should say but slowly and painfully nodded. Light wanted to jump and laugh at her so much. He had just gotten the best information in weeks! He held himself back from enjoying this moment to much, he had to finish his little act.

"Wait a minute… _YOU _are the mysterious culprit? You are the vampire? You are… Midnight Shredder?" He said his eyes wide in his faking shock. Yuki had again turned her back to him but now he said what she was hiding all time, she turned. Light expected her to be shocked again, but quite the opposite happened. She glared him, her eyes so angry that if she could, she would fire lightening at him. But that was not the only odd thing, her eyes were blood red and glowing. She looked really creepy and Light took a step back. Within a second she was suddenly in front of him staring intensly at him but with a devious smirk on her face.

"You better not tell them, or I will tell them you're little secret." Light's eyes widened. "That's right Yagami, I know you're secret. I can read you. You know why? Because I'm an angel and I'm here on earth with a purpose and you're not gonna ruin it! You better shut up… Kira." Light didn't know what he heard. Was she bluffing? No, she couldn't be that would be dangerous. Her blood red eyes changed back into their normal color and her face softened.

"As you will excuse me now, I'm going downstairs." She said almost polite as she walked away leaving Light still shocked in her room. Light's head screamed. _'What the hell is going on?! Is she an angel? No, she can't be! She's far too evil for an angel, and why is she taking peoples blood? No…wait… she left and I should go after her! I need to keep L from any harm, definitely if it's her who's the culprit. Wait… I want L dead. Yes but I want to be the one doing it not some stupid vampire!' _Light snapped out of his thoughts and hurried out of the room.

Yuki had come to the room they used for work. She noticed L sitting in his chair in front of his screen and smiled.

"L-chan?"

"Yes, Yuki-san." L replied. _'L-chan?'_

"Are you any further yet?" Yuki asked joyful.

"No, and it's rather depressing." L said bringing his thumb to his lip and studying her from the corner of his eye. _'It's not her fault, right? But what about what Light-kun said, that I was afraid to see? Maybe I should question her, make her suspect. But she's my friend, does this mean that every friend I might make is immediately a suspect for my current case? That doesn't make sense to me. I've been thinking about it all day and have concluded that she indeed acts suspicious, probably to Light-kun's liking, and so I have no choice but to make her suspect in this case. However, I do hope I'm wrong. Time to raise or lower the percentages of Yuki-san being MS, which is still on 7 percent.'_ He got up and walked over to the couch Yuki was sitting on, reading. A few days earlier she had told him her full name.

"Aizawa Yuki-san," He started while jumping on the couch and bringing his face near Yuki's head which shot up by hearing her name and turned to look at the detective. "Tell me are you willing to put your life on the line for this case?"

"Of course I am." She answered while backing away from the detective. Unfortunately, it didn't helped her because L, again, closed in and continued staring at her intensly.

"But you're still young. Why would you if you can have a great life with someone nice and caring?" He asked not losing his cold and hard look. Yuki backed away further until she couldn't go any further. She was on her back now and L leaned slightly over her much to her unliking.

"B-Because I want to help and I didn't spend years of practicing and studying to do nothing." She answered slightly startled now.

"Then tell me, how did you found out that I was L? There's no particular way you could know and I didn't tell you, neither did the task force." His bangs made a shadow covering his eyes which made him look more threatening.

"I-I…" Before she could finish (or try to finish) someone burst through the door. Both Yuki and L turned their head towards the door and the panting figure of Light.

"…L! What are you doing?" He said when he regained his breath. L Stood up and walked over to Light, allowing Yuki to sit up again.

"Have you been running, Light-kun." L asked while bringing his thumb to his mouth.

"That doesn't matter now! Just what were you doing?" Light shouted.

"I interrogated Yuki-san." L explained. Light smirked in Yuki's direction, causing her eyes to glow red in anger and glare back at him much to Light's liking.

"And?" Light asked impatiently.

"And…" L started while turning towards Yuki. "Yuki-san, I suspect you for being Midnight Shredder." L stared hard at her. Yuki's face dropped along with her shoulders and Light almost jumped in victory.

**Light's POV:**

I heard what l said but it took me a few moments until I realized it. _'Yuki it's my win! Now that L suspects you, you'll never be able to get away. Now what are you gonna do?' _I tried to hold back my laughter but couldn't keep the grin away from my face. It was then that I heard a sigh coming from the panda-like detective.

"According to the fact that you're my number one suspect now." His number one suspect? It gets better! "You are no longer allowed to visit the hospital unless someone from here, most likely me, will be with you." I coughed lightly and walked over to Yuki who glared at me without blinking.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-san. Maybe it's better if Ryuzaki is around you, that way you have still something to enjoy." I said very aware of the teasing way I said it. Her face turned red, although I didn't thought it was from anger.

"S-S-Something to enjoy?" She said. Yep, definitely not from anger. I just embarassed her. Slowly but surely I walked out the room, leaving the two behind. I know I no longer needed to be there because L was save now. I wonder if he already knows. I can feel the mental daggers Yuki throws at me but ignore it. She can do nothing now she's already suspected. That's when I hear the noise of breaking glass coming from my room! I hurry up to my room and ran to the bathroom. My mirror is broken and is in a million pieces on the ground. Only one part is left on the wall, it shows my right eye and I see my Kira part again.

**Me: Dun Dun Dun! Who broke Light's mirror? What will L do with his suspect? What will Yuki do now she's suspected?**

**Matt: You'll have to wait 'til the next episode.**

**L: That was rather cliché.**

**Me & Matt: I know! :D**

**L: By the way, what is Matt doing here?**

**Me: Are you kidding me? He's so cool! And he has cool hair! And I love his name.**

**L: -.-"**

**Me: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: What you're made of

**Me: Hi I'm back!**

**Light: Took you long enough!**

**Me: Well I'm sorry I couldn't come up with something. It's not like you gave me an idea either!**

**Light: That's just because L locked me in the closet!**

**L: …I had nothing to do with it.**

**Matt: Yeah he's innocent!**

**Light How do you know?**

**-arguing on the background-**

**Me: You know the disclaimer. If I did own them L would never have died… so remember that and it's going to be just fine.**

**Chapter 6.**

Yuki sat at a table in her room. Her fingers danced over the surface. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she continued staring into nothing. There was no way she could do anything now, and that meant trouble. Not that she wasn't in trouble already. Again a deep sigh. Suddenly out of nowhere a flash of light filled the room and two figures appeared. Yuki covered her eyes and carefully peeked through her fingers.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked unpleasantly surprised. The two figures in front of her grinned wide. They were both girls with big white wings and wore the same clothes. A white dress that was just a few inches above the knee. It gently moved as if there was wind in the room. It was strapless revealing most of their skin which was very pale and looked silky, almost shiny. Both had a silver thread wrapped around one of their legs with on the end (on the foot) a stone. One had a green stone, the other blue. The one with the green stone had silky dark blue hair and piercing white eyes so it looked like she was blind. The other one had sugar pink eyes and bright blond hair.

"We've came to see how you're doing." The blue-haired said.

"But by coming, you've brought yourself in danger." Yuki said seriously.

"We know that and we took the risk. We wanted to see how our friend was doing. After all it was your own decision to go to Earth." The blonde one said.

"And with that I brought myself in danger, I know that." Yuki said sadly.

"Yes indeed. You almost broke all of our rules. But we didn't tell them, they should figure out themselves. So tell us about you. What is this place and what are you doing here?" the blue-haired said.

"Well, I'm now working for the world greatest detective. He doesn't want anyone to know his identity and I knew. I didn't count on that one and it almost blew up my cover. But I really tested his ability's with it." Yuki said while her cheeks slowly colored pink.

"Slow down, Mirror(1)-san. I'm not getting any of this." The blue-haired said while putting her hands on her hips. Yuki tensed up.

"Mirror." She whispered under her breath. "I was important for the world and yet… what did I do?" she whispered more to herself than to her friends. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Amor(2)? Do they hate me? Do they want to find someone else to do my task(3)?"

"I-I don't know, I really don't. I wouldn't dare to say something to just cheer you up." The blonde one (Amor) said.

"How about you, Eye(4)? Do you hate me?" Yuki asked quietly. The blue-haired looked at her pitiful.

"Of course not! You're my friend." She answered. Both girls came closer to Yuki.

"So… how is it going?" They asked at the same time. Yuki put her head in her hand en leaned her elbow on the table. A deep sigh was heard before she started:

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history- been there done that." Eye and Amor smirked at each other and glanced down playfully at their friend.

"Who'd'ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of." They said/sung.

"No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no." (Yuki)

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it oh-oh?" (Eye and Amor)

"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" (Yuki)

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up when ya gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!" (Eye and Amor)

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" Yuki shouted but her thoughts went to someone else and a grin played on her lips.

"Give up or give in! Check the grin you're in love." Eye and Amor sung while grinning themselves. Yuki snapped out of her trance and shook her head and stood up hitting her fists on the table.

"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!" She shouted while starting to run away from her 'friends'. The flow (?) quickly behind her.

"You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!" Yuki shouted while running past several doors until she reached a gigantic window which showed the room where the usual sat doing their research. The room was empty save from one figure with raven-black hair. Yuki hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner.

"Girl don't be proud, It's okay you're in love." Eye and Amor said before disappearing as quickly as they came. Yuki slowly slid down until she sat on the floor with a smile on her face.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in… love." She whispered gently.

**Light POV:**

I carefully picked up one of the broken pieces of my mirror and tried to calm down. Just now I can feel how stiff my body is. Should I tell L? No I can't! What if he sees my Kira-side? I can't take that risk. Maybe this is Yuki's work… but that means she told the truth? No you don't have to be an angel to do this. She's probably a demon or so.

**Normal POV:**

Yuki sat quietly in her room staring at nothing particularly. She sighed, again.

"_Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return  
We can't go backwards and no corners have been turned  
I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim, cause I chose the waters that I'm in,  
And it makes no difference, who is right or wrong, I deserve much more than this, cause there's only one thing I want."_

L walked through a dark and empty hallway looking for the only girl, except from Misa, in the building. A soft whisper sounded from Yuki's door, making words and music at the same time. She was singing yet again. L could have entered and just told her what he wanted to told her, but he listened instead.

"_If it's not, what you're made of, you're not what I'm lookin' for  
You were willing, but unable, to give me any more  
There's no way, you're changing, cause some things will just never be mine  
You're not in love this time, but it's alright."_

Slowly L opened the door slowly and saw said girl sitting on her bed, facing the wall opposite from where L was.

"_I hear you talking, but your words don't mean a thing  
I doubt you ever, put your heart in anything  
It's not much to ask for, to get back what I put in  
But I chose the waters that I'm in…  
And it makes no difference,  
Who is right or wrong, I deserve much more than this  
Cause there's onl-"_

Suddenly she stopped and turned around, eyes wide open.

"L!" She said.

"How did you know I stood here?" L asked. Yuki stood up and pointed to the window she was staring at just a few seconds ago.

"Reflection." She simply answered. L sighed and walked over to her studying her face.

"Yuki-san, I've noticed lately that your eyes are very bright, almost as bright as the moon and if you stare to long in them… you could drown." He said not losing his emotionless face. Yuki blushed a deep shade of red which made L smile a bit.

"T-T-Thank you." She said happily. L slowly raised his hand and stroked the side of her face. Her skin was so silk, so perfect… like you only see by angels in stories or movies. His hand moved to her chin and he slowly raised her head so she faced him. Carefully he stepped closer and covered her lips with his own, closing his eyes. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed. L was about to deepen in the kiss but was interrupted by a scream.

"L!" L and Yuki broke apart and turned to face the interrupter, who was no other than Light Yagami. He stood there in the doorway, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Soon his expression turned to anger,

"What are you thinking, L! She's your suspect and… and you're making out with her?" Light said.

"Indeed, Light-kun. What's your point?" L said calmly. Light stepped away from the doorway and further in the room.

"Well… I'm also your suspect."

"True. Is Light-kun trying to say he wants to make out with me?" L asked almost disgusted.

"Yeah… wait WHAT? No way! I was just saying you shouldn't go further with your suspect than just being friends. And… and…. Aah never mind. I'm outta here." Light said his face red from embarrassment. He quickly left the room. Yuki chuckled lightly and L gave a weak smile.

"Well I think we should be going to. I believe it's time for your hospital visit." L said heading towards the door. Yuki's eyes widened in shock. She totally forgot about that!

**Me: Finally I finished! This took me like a month!**

**Light: And it still sucks. Why so long?**

**Me: I have problems concentrating and I'm tired every day no matter if I sleep early or not.**

**L: I can help you with that, but it's rather painful.**

**Me: Never mind, I'll be fine with my own doctor. Please review!**


End file.
